


Firmament - Two DiNozzos Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1079]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nick Torres & Anthony DiNozzo brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs relationship has mostly stayed a secret for years at least until Ned and Bishop came along, but their relationship isn't the only secret that's been hidden in the DiNozzo family.





	Firmament - Two DiNozzos Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/14/2002 for the word [firmament](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/04/14/firmament).
> 
> firmament  
> The region of the air; the sky;the heavens.  
> The field or sphere of an interest or activity.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type40 as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> After finding out about Tali, Tony, instead of quitting, Tony stays. 
> 
> But Nick Torres still arrives.
> 
> It's like Bonnie and Clive, only feds.
> 
> And it turns out, they might be brothers, that's to senior's inhabilaty to keep it in his pant.
> 
> Tali's just happy to have an uncle.
> 
> Gibbs dispairs on haveing TWO DiNozzo's on his team. Even if he's married to one of them.
> 
> Maybe they should tell Nick they're married?
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> I haven't actually watched enough of the newer seasons to have a good feel for Nick's character, so I hope he's not too OOC.

Tony smiled at Tali. He couldn't help remembering the day when he found out about their little girl. He'd already been in a relationship with Gibbs for years.

They'd kept it a secret, of course. Not only was there the whole don’t ask don’t tell thing with all the military people they worked with, but even more suspicious was the team leader and subordinate thing. They’d had to tell Tom Morrow originally, so that he could make sure there was no favoritism going on or abuse of power on either side.

He’d made a note in their files, but Tony was relatively sure that none of the directors that came after him had even noticed that note. Certainly, Jenny hadn’t. The amount of flirting she’d tried on Jethro, even a blind man could see how desperate and interested she was. 

Maybe she had seen it and didn’t care. Tony would never know. Certainly, it had never made the gossip rounds.

Miss Mossad had hit on him so many times that there was no way it was common knowledge. Plus, Tony kept an ear out for gossip. He’d have known if their relationship ever made it into the NCIS grapevine. 

Strangely enough, it wasn’t until Bishop joined the team that anyone even clued in to their relationship. Oh, it still wasn’t common knowledge, but Bishop had figured it out relatively quickly. McGee and Abby still had no clue.

They’d been thinking about making an official announcement to the team for a while. Tony, if not Gibbs as well, had been seriously considering making an official announcement about their relationship since at least Ned’s death if not sooner. 

He couldn’t believe that it had been over 3 years since Ned’s death. Every so often he’d look at the clouds filling the firmament and wonder what Ned would think of them, now. Ned, too, had known about their relationship.

It had been hilarious, actually. After over 12 years, their relationship had mellowed as they’d gotten used to each other’s quirks and started to believe that they had the forever kind of love. Apparently, that didn’t mean that they didn’t get jealous anymore.

The first time Ned flirted with Tony, Gibbs had been practically straining at the bit to tell Ned where he could stick it and just how much Tony was his. Tony had found it amusing. He had to admit it had been nice to be reminded just how much Gibbs wanted him and cared about him.

Tony had turned Ned down, of course, but ever since then they’d been talking about maybe coming out to the team. Ned had picked up on a few cues that only someone who’d been in a gay relationship before would notice. He’d cornered Tony one day and demanded to know if the reason Tony had turned him down was because he was already in a relationship with Gibbs.

Tony had shrugged and agreed. They hadn’t spoken of it since. Now, Tony regretted not telling the team even more than usual. 

The cause of his regret? Their new agent, Nick Torres. Nick had the ability to bring out sides of Gibbs that Tony ever saw at home.

Sides of Jethro, really, that Tony had thought were private for him alone. To find out that another man was able to so easily bring out Gibbs’ laughter and smile shook Tony to the core. Or at least, it had.

Gibbs had noticed Tony’s decreasing mood and confronted him. Tony had tried to shrug it off, but Gibbs wouldn’t let him. When Gibbs had finally gotten Tony to explain the issue, Gibbs had started laughing which hurt Tony’s feelings even more. 

Through his laughter Gibbs explained that not only was he not interested in Nick, but the only reason that he laughed at the things Nick did was because it reminded him of a younger Tony. In fact, he actually despaired of having two DiNozzos on his team. He had his hands full with Tony.

Tony’s smile immediately brightened. After that day, Nick and Tony got on like a wildfire. McGee even compared them to Bonnie and Clyde due to the pranks they pulled on him.

Now. Now, Tony wished that he’d told the team about Gibbs and his relationship before Senior decided to grace them with his presence again. Having another bombshell dropped in their laps before they’d even shared the first one wasn’t how Tony had expected that horrific day to go.

Apparently, Senior had been less than faithful, a shocker, really, and Nick was actually his brother. Well… Half brother, really, but who cared about technicalities like that. Abby had squealed in excitement for reasons that Tony still didn’t understand.

Bishop had smiled and offered Tony a wink. Since then, Nick came over at least once if not twice a week. Tali loved it. 

She had a new uncle and wouldn’t trade it for the world. They really needed to tell Nick they were married. Tony was frankly surprised that Nick hadn’t already figured it out given the amount of time he spent at the house that Tali, Tony, and Gibbs all shared.

He really should have known better. Nick’s response to being informed of their marriage was a shrug and a I know. Apparently, he’d gotten suspicious one day and looked up their marriage license in the county records. 

After that, there was no reason not to tell the rest of the team. That could have gone better. Abby decided that they must be having a threesome with Nick and kept winking and hinting at it. 

Tony had finally had to explain in harsh concise sentences that there would never be a threesome involving his brother. Fortunately, Tali had been occupied or they’d never have heard the last of it. She’d taken to repeating things she heard in front of others usually to Gibbs and Tony’s embarrassment. 

Still he had to admit that Nick had turned out a lot better than he expected given Senior’s involvement. Wrapping his arm around Gibbs’ waist, Tony relaxed, completely at peace. With their friends and family and daughter Tali, there’s nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Woot! I do have 15 of the 26 stories that I'm trying to get written that would guarantee daily posting is possible completed. However, I only have the next 4 stories after this one written, so wish me luck in getting the upcoming stories finished in time to continue to post daily. Regardless you'll get at least 7 days in a row and hopefully more from me. Woo! Tomorrow is the weekend though, so hopefully lots of writing time for me.
> 
> Also, if I've been too slow fulfilling your prompts there is maybe a sliver of hope. Tardis_Type40 has her own prompts up. She offers more than NCIS fandoms, so if you want a fandom that I'm not delivering maybe she'll suit your needs. Her prompts are [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TT40PromptMeme/profile). She hasn't been writing as many NCIS works recently, so I have no idea how responsive she'll be to completing your prompts, but feel free to prompt her and see if she can get your prompt done before me. Don't worry I'll still be doing all of my current prompts and my prompts are still open, see below information, but she's a friend and I encourage you to prompt her too.
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
